


One Thing After Another

by Vegorott



Series: Trickshot One-Shots [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Anit's like that older brother that cares, M/M, baking and crafting gone wrong, but can't help from teasing, some cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Marvin just wants to do something nice for Chase but crafting and baking are not on his team today





	One Thing After Another

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request for some cute Trickshot

Marvin sat on the floor in the center of his bedroom, tapping at his chin while holding a bottle of glitter. A strand of orange ribbon floating in the air and looping around to become a neatly tied bow. There was a green bow and a red bow already made floating as well. 

“Would the glitter be too much?” Marvin asked out loud and held a hand out, the orange bow landing in his hand. “Are the bows too much?” 

“Hey, Marvy.” 

“Ah!” Marvin yelped and threw himself down, covering what he was making with his chest and the red and green bows fell on his head. “Uh...hi...Anti.” Marvin greeted with a nervous smile. 

“Doing some arts and crafts?” Anti asked with a smirk, leaning against the doorframe. 

“Maybe.” Marvin held out the word. 

“Do you need some help?” Marvin was a little shock, he wasn’t expecting that.

“No.” He answered softly. 

“Are you lying?”

“Maybe…” 

“Alright, pussy-cat. Get up.” Anti said, shutting the door. 

“Don’t call me that.” Marvin muttered, sitting back down on his rear and staring down as Anti joined him on the ground. 

“Can’t call ya kitten, that’s Chase’s job.” Anti winked. 

“He does not-”

“Now, what have I said about lying, young man.” Anti clicked his tongue and wagged a finger in front of Marvin’s red face. “Y’all are Septiceyes, y’all are loud. I hear  _ everything _ .” Anti chuckled when Marvin just curled up. “I mean, at least he doesn’t call you  _ ‘sir’ _ .” Anti added a little purr to the end of the word that made Marvin straighten back up. 

“Don’t do that!” Marvin shouted. 

“I’m just doing what I hear.” Anti grinned. 

“Shut up!” Marvin took the bottle of glitter and tossed it at Anti, the cap popping off and covering the virus in it. “Oh...shit.” Marvin started to scoot away on the ground.

“Come here, kitty-cat!” Anti leaped off of the ground and tackled Marvin. 

“Wait, Anti! Don’t do it!” Marvin pleaded, trying to free himself from Anti’s grasp, some of the glitter falling off of the virus and onto him. 

“You know I have to.” Anti sang. 

“Wait! Anti! Don’t! Don-” Marvin let out a yelp when Anti’s tongue was on his cheek. 

“Um...am I interrupting something?” Chase asked after opening the door and being greeted by the sight on Anti pinning Marvin to the ground, both of them covered in glitter and Anti licking Marvin’s face. 

“Your boyfriend’s a little shit.” Anti chuckled. 

“I’m just going to...let you two do...whatever this is.” Chase gestured around the room before stepping out. 

“Chase, wait!” Marvin shoved Anti away and tried to get to his feet, but slipped on a folded piece of paper that ripped under his foot as he fell back down. “Don’t tell me that was…”

“It was.” 

“I told you to not tell me!” Marvin groaned and rolled over, putting his hands over his eyes. 

“We could fix it.” Anti crawled over to the ruined card and tried to flatten it out. He flinched when the entire thing tore in half. “Maybe...”

“I’m going to the kitchen.” Marvin sighed, slowly getting to his feet. 

“Are you going to stress bake?”

“Maybe!” Marvin snapped, slamming his door shut and leaving Anti alone. 

Marvin felt bad for snapping but he had spent hours on that card and for him to ruin it in one movement made the magician angry with himself. He could probably use magic to mend it but he was just not in the mood. 

He stepped into the kitchen and was glad to see that it was empty. Marvin sent a quick text to Jackieboy and began baking. 

And everything went wrong from there. 

Someone had put the container of flour on the wrong shelf so when Marvin tried to pull it out, it fell on him and covered his head in the white powder. He found himself sneezing for a good minute before he could get the broom and sweep up what was spilled. Marvin decided he’d clean himself up properly when he was done, he only had so long to work. 

He was placing the bowl in the mixer when he realized he never turned on the oven to preheat it. A harsh curse left his lips as he rushed over to the oven, the word becoming a yelp when he flipped on some of the flour that come off of his body and onto the floor. Marvin laid on the floor and stared up at the ceiling. Was it too soon to call it quits? Was it too late? 

Mavin huffed, hating his stubbornness as he got back up and turned on the oven. He’s made these things thousands of times before, he was not going to give up when he had a true reason to make them. 

He was going to do this. 

He was going to give it to him.

It was going to be great.

It was going to be perfect.

It was going to burn...wait.

“Shit!” Marvin yelled when he found himself daydreaming and not paying attention to the time. 

He pulled out the cake pan and his shoulders were slumped over as he tapped the edge of it with a knife, not liking how it making a clicking sound as he did so. Marvin stabbed the knife into the center. Maybe that part could be saved if he cut off the edges? 

“Great.” He groaned when he saw that he left the mixer on as well, his icing was going to be overly-whipped. Marvin turned the machine off and poked a finger into the icing, it was like an awkward paste. He popped the finger into his mouth. At least it still tasted good. 

Marvin found himself tearing up a little as he took the cake out of the pan and covered it with icing. The one time he was trying his absolute best to do something nice, it all goes wrong. Just one thing after another. He sliced off the edges and stared at the small cake. 

“Did something get burned?” Chase asked as he walked into the kitchen, finally getting away from Jackieboy who had insisted that listen to his story. 

“My will.” Marvin muttered. 

“Did you make cake!?” Chase excitedly asked. 

“Kind of…” Marvin sighed. “I tried to make it for you but-” Marvin let out a sound of protest when Chase grabbed one of the burned edge pieces. 

“Little crunchy, but still tasty.” Chase chuckled, swallowing what he had put in his mouth. “You’re blushing.” 

“I...I mean...uh…” Marvin wasn’t sure how to react. “I burned the cake.” 

“You made me cake, it’s delicious no matter what.” Chase said with a big smile. 

“You softy.” Marvin said before hopping forwards, wrapping his arms around Chase’s neck and giving him a kiss. 

“Isn’t my little kitten adorable?” Chase said when they parted, moving Marvin back so his back was pressing against the counter. 

“Sir?” Marvin said in a purr, laughing a little before Chase leaned in for another kiss. 

“Please don’t fuck in the kitchen, we eat in here.” Anti said, entering the room with Marvin’s card in his hand, taped and glued together messily. 

“Wait, don’t-” 

“Here ya go, Chasey. Pussy-cat here made you a card.” 

“Oh?” Chase said as he took the card, flipping it open to see that ‘I love you’ was written in a fancy font that looked like it took Marvin forever to write. 

“Now, have fun being overly-cute while I go vomit my guts out.” Anti stated before turning away. 

“What was the occasion?” Chase asked Marvin, setting the card down and pecking Marvin’s cheek. He smiled a little when Marvin held back a chuckle and tried to brush the flour off of Chase’s mouth. 

“No reason. I just wanted to.” Marvin shrugged. 

“That’s adorable. I love you, too” Chase said before kissing Marvin again. 

“I’m serious about not fucking in my kitchen!” Anti called. Chase and Marvin both parted and began laughing.

“We should clean up.” Chase said. 

“I have something I want to do first. I have one more gift for you.” The grin on Marvin’s face told Chase all that he needed to know and with a hug and a lift, Marvin was squealing and laughing as he was carried away. 


End file.
